


Nocturne

by hauntedraptor



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PrinceGeorge, dreamnotfound, knightdream, lowkey karlnap, royal au, slowburn???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedraptor/pseuds/hauntedraptor
Summary: The parties are always bland and boring, feeling like the time goes by so fast but so slow. As the orchestral work of  John Phillip Sousa rings through the grand hall, time seems to go in slow motion. The windows shine with the setting sun and the voices of all the proper and wealthy ring through one ear and leave through the other. No amount of greeting a princess or another prince, maybe a duke here and there can make me enjoy this ball.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo royal au's make brain go brrr

The parties are always bland and boring, feeling like the time goes by so fast but so slow. As the orchestral work of John Phillip Sousa rings through the grand hall, time seems to go in slow motion. The windows shine with the setting sun and the voices of all the proper and wealthy ring through one ear and leave through the other. No amount of greeting a princess or another prince, maybe a duke here and there can make me enjoy this ball. The knight’s standing at the entrance shining and stiff continue to stand still, the occasional greeting or command but still never moving. 

“How boring.” 

The constant click of shoes on the sprung floor ballroom makes my ears ring and seeing all the beautifully colored gowns satin and adorned with lace, it’s strange. My body feels light adorned in my own princely attire but my head feels heavy. The guest spinning and laughing holding drinks in their pompous posture it’s all sickening. Flagrant. 

“You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself.” The voice rings through my head as my eyes remain fixed to the dancing light behind my eyelids. “Your majesty?” 

“Yes?” Is all I can bring to muster, slowly opening my eyes to the bright colors again dancing on the reflection of the floor. 

“Why don’t you try to dance, or try to confer with your allies?” 

Dream, my most trusted knight or known as “The prince’s guard dog” he talks so gracefully you could almost call him the better prince. 

“I prefer not.” My response brings a sigh to the sir knight, truly out of frustration. 

I don’t feel the urges of getting up adding the click of my shoes to the already stampede of glimmering reflections. 

“You never make any sense of your majesty.” He chuckles along with his sentence as I turn my eyes to look at the knight beside me, proper, turned straight, and shining. The black and silver sword handle shining in clear view from his sheath. 

Dream has always been an unknown mystery, like the conspiracy of ancient tales only told in the books of my childhood that describes brave knights and ferocious monsters. The knight always prevailing and never failing but still he remained a mystery. He came to the knights young, brave and with enough fight to bring Spartacus to ignominy, in tales he immediately earned the position of “The prince's guard dog”. To this position he kept true however it did cause a bit of ruckus, other knights holding competition over who should get the position, curses and spells, even the burning of the royal court’s yard. Even then it has always been Dream. 

“Dream I’m heading to the gardens, inform anyone who asks for me I stepped out for air.” 

“Yes, your majesty.” 

I rise from the throne as the seat has already felt overdone, and as I walk the sound returns to my ears, Incidental suite after suite continues to ring through the halls the orchestra exploding with melodies and accents. 

_It’s truly grand_

When you step outside and your shoes bounce off of the estate garden floors the scent of fresh lavender and rose impale your senses. The sun slowly shut its eyes and returned to the night as the bushes danced with the cool breeze making its way into their spores. As the Lamps of the garden illuminate and the fountain water runs slowly, time again moves in slow motion. But this time it's not chaotic booming into my eardrums it’s peaceful, serene. The isolation of my mind feels gorgeous in this moment, I feel free and even alive. 

_Gorgeous_

The stars shine above my head as the floor continues to shift with every step. Constellations show their broad shoulders and obtuse angles as they impress the tiny stars surrounding them. 

“Now you look like you’re enjoying yourself.” 

Dream, of course it’s Dream. 

“Quite, yes.” 

Dream’s armor clicks as he walks forward, the light bouncing and moving up and down on the sturdy protection. He moves like a lion, like a king, powerful, and strong. 

“You didn’t have to join me, sir knight.” Dream laughed gently as the green forest in his eyes became lush with the stars reflecting in his eyes. His laugh moves through me and enters my ears as the sound transfers and resonates. 

“It is my order, your majesty to stay by your side.” 

“Unfortunately.” The words leave my mouth with no hesitation as Dream’s eyes remain the same lush forest, not an inch of movement, or a change in his face. 

“Do you really hate me, your majesty?”

Silence is all that fills my veins until the forest in his eyes burn with delight and fire, my mouth suddenly providing the answer my brain has wanted to transpose.

“No.” 

That’s when his eyes calmed, like a sea after high tide retracts away from it’s shores. He kneels slowly taking his time as the world starts to slow. The roses are cut off from the supply of life and being brought ice through their roots, consuming it like honey. 

Dream extends his hand, slender cold fingers meeting fire feeling like fresh burned wood. That is until the world enters a dormant state as a gentle kiss is brought to one singular knuckle, red from the cold yet receiving warmth with every contact and every brush of human life on another. 

“My promise to you, your majesty is no matter how much you loathe me, how my love is to be seen in vain. You are my prince whose side I will always furnish.” 

**Author's Note:**

> gonna try my best to update as quick as I can! Have fun!


End file.
